Them
by Atheniandream
Summary: Episode Tag on to 4.10 'This is Rome'. Donna POV. Angst. One-shot.


_4.10 Episode Add On. _

_Ratings: ANGST. _

_Notes: Do me a favour and watch the last 6 minutes of the finale before reading this. It's a potent episode. I wrote it to that whole segment (Both scenes) on repeat._

**_BTW FANFICTION EDIT IS REALLY SCREWING WITH THE FORMATS HERE. Sorry about the BREAKS._**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_O_

_**THEM** By Atheniandream_

_O_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_The Tears_.

For the first time… the tears...they don't stop coming.

They flow. _Freely_, and unabashed. And true. Not like some point of sway and manipulation like they had been in the past. The one person she never feared had turned a tap on that connected to her soul and now she was running on near empty.

Even as she rides the elevator, numb and yet still coursing with adrenaline, words seem to have left her.

Her hand trembles, gripping the handrail that lines the waist of the glass panelled room, her fingernails, dark and polished digging roughly into hardwood.

'_You cared about You, and __**Harvey**__, and __**Mike**__ and __**Jessica**__….'_

The sentence repeats like a broken record in her mind as the feeling in her feet lessens, the sweat, trickling onto her pale, almost ice blue dress from her neck and lower back. Her hair is flat, and sombre like her heart.

She swallows, the crunching sound in her throat popping through her ears as she deftly wanders to the door, her hand lifting just enough to tap twice on it's walnut covered wood, her handbag swaying against the action.

She feels cheap for the strangest of reasons. How ironic that the one person she thought ill equipt had now brought down_ The Great Donna Paulsen_.

When the door opens, she's not relieved. Not really. He rubs at his eyes, shirtless and confused and hair sticking out at all places.

"Donna, it's late. _You could have called_…" He grumbles, honestly.

"Is your phone on?" She asks, emotionless as her eyes wander vaguely. It doesn't look good on her, this lack of focus.

He frowns, looking back down the hall in what must be it's general direction. "Ugh...maybe. Why? You have my home phone. What is it?" He frowns, noticing a missed beat. "Donna, what's wrong?" He says, his voice deepening at the effort as he takes a step forward.

"Louis knows." She says, finally cracking. Shoulders slumped. Hair flat and tears rolling new over old as her body starts to shake.

"**What the**…" His eyes grow wide, mouth opening at a rate that doesn't allow for coherent speech as his hands adjust, centimetres from her sides but still airborne in their assault.

_**It's enough to let the last wall fall… **_

Her face contorts, an inaudible sob breaking out over her entire being. She drops her bag, her breath thready and irregular. She doesn't even notice the arms around her then, suddenly pulling her near and close to him until she smells that innate smell that is_ just_ Harvey Specter; his mouth folding against her neck, not as a move, but more as a signal of comfort. It's alien between them and yet so right. So natural in the moment. Her hands, panicking from shoulder to wrist wrap around him as the rest of her goes slack, a slight wobble on such a sturdy heel.

She wonders if they're all going to jail. How they would fall like dominoes. _One after the other…_

Mike.

Harvey.

_Her. _

Jessica.

_Rachel_…

She misses when his hands wrap around her waist. How a hand slides up to her face to wipe the tears away before he closes the door around her and holds her hand to lead her through his darkened apartment.

She's oblivious to his touch when he leads her to the bed, encouraging her to sit as he takes her shoes off, one by one, before pulling back the covers and softly yet firmly pressing her down onto the bed. For a moment she is cold and irreverent and utterly displaced until his hand slides against the bone of her hip, the panels of his chest leaning against her hunched spine as he wraps around her.

Protective.

Silent.

_Instinctual. _

It's only when she hears the words. "We're gonna be okay." that something inside her, albeit small, receives a second worth of comfort.

His face touches hers, covering his warm angular features to her cold right cheek; sighing heavily as he kisses it goodnight.

"Sleep." He commands softly, before settling behind her.

She doesn't know what tomorrow will bring.

She doesn't understand what happened today. _How it could have happened_.

All she feels is the two of _them_.

There. In that moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just a little On Shot piece. I don't know how I missed this.


End file.
